Etelgar
Etelgar appeared in 2015 movie called Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!. Etelgar (エタルガー Etarugā) is Arena's companion and the true antagonist of Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!. Long ago, Etelgar attacked Planet Zandt and captured one of their residents, Arena. He manipulated her memories by concealing his image as her planet's destroyer is Ultraman Ginga, thus with her, they went to various dimensions and kidnapped Heisei Ultras. After imprisoning most of the Heisei Ultras, he proceeded to overpower and imprison Ultraman Cosmos, on Planet Juran. With Cosmos imprisoned and separated from his host, Ultimate Zero appeared and challenged Etelgar, who fled using his castle to cover his and Arena's escape. While travelling across universes, Etelgar notified his mistress of their next target, the Ultraman from the future. When he arrived on Earth, he was challenged by Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory. However, his combat skills were more than enough to avoid all of Ginga and Victory attacks. He almost succeeded in sealing the duo, but Ultraman Zero arrived for a rematch. Etelgar was strong enough to withstand Zero's Ultimate Aegis attack which only burned off the demon's scarf as well as breaking his mask. Once again, Etelgar retreated and Ultraman Zero took the opportunity to hold a special training regimen for Hikaru and Shou. On the next day, Etelgar started making his move and collect all of the fear of civilian population (including Hikaru and Shou) to create an Eteldummy of Dark Lugiel. After that he escaped to his castle. After all of sealed Ultras were freed, all of Ultras, save Cosmos and the newborn Ultraman Ginga Victory, the Ultras confronted their rival of Eteldummies that created by Etelgar and the duo fought Etelgar on top of his castle. Etelgar managed to hold up Cosmos' Luna Mode and Ginga Victory but had a hard time after Cosmos changed to Eclipse Mode and Ginga Victory UlTrans Shepherdon and Hyper Zetton. Cosmos was able to separate Arena and cure her with his Cosmium Ray, leaving Ginga Victory to destroy Etelgar with his Ultra Fusion Shoot once and for all. Etelgar is destroyed above Planet Earth. The other Ultras became Crossover Formation and destroyed Etelgar's castle with their signature beams. Powers and Abilities * Memory Manipulation: Etelgar is capable of manipulating one's memories, as he used to trick Arena into thinking Ultraman Ginga was her planet's destroyer. * Space-time Castle: Etelgar owns a space-time castle that he shared with Arena. This castle has a lot of functions, including: ** Space-time Travel: The castle is capable of travelling through time and space. ** Energy Blasts: The castle is capable of firing multiple energy blasts. * Golden Armor: Etelgar's golden armor is thick, strong enough to withstand a clash with Ultimate Zero and survives his greatest attack, Final Ultimate Zero. Despite this, he preferred to run, rather than initially face him. * Etel Inferno (エタルインフェルノ Etaru Inferuno): Etelgar's body glowed bright golden when he flew through Ultraman Cosmos' Naybuster Ray, hitting the Ultra and forcing him to revert to his Luna Mode. * Super Strength: Etelgar possessed enough strength to overpower Ultraman Cosmos' Corona Mode and presumably the strength forms of other Heisei Ultras. * Scarf: While seemingly a normal scarf, Etelgar used it in his battle against Ultraman Cosmos to attack the Ultra, like a club. This scarf was burned after being attacked by Final Ultimate Zero. * Etel Centurion (エタルセンチュリオン Etaru Senchurion): Etelgar can fire energy blasts at rapid succession. In Ultraman Hit Song History New Generation, he can fire a single giant blast, charged up in his hands. * Transportation: By firing a purple ray from his eyes or hands, Etelgar can transport other beings into the Space-time Castle. * Energy Shield: Etelgar can create a shield to block attacks. * Fear Ray: By firing a purple ray from his hands, Etelgar can make the victim hallucinate about their greatest fear. ** Fear Blasts: Etelgar can fire a mass of purple Fear Blasts from his hands. Instead of making people hallucinate, this takes the victim's fear directly and creates an Eteldummy. * Eteldummy Creation: Etelgar can create an army of clones called Eteldummy (エタルダミー Etarudami) consist of the old enemies that the Heisei Ultras faced before, Five King, Alien Sran, Dark Mephisto, Alien Empera, Ultraman Belial, and Dark Lugiel. They are created from the memories of fears of others. It is also shown that their size is determinable by how much fear it created from. * Flight: Etelgar can perform an anti-gravity flight. * Removal Blast: In Ultraman Hit Song History New Generation Etelgar used an energy blast that removed the Ultra Capsules within Zero Beyond. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by You Murakami Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Ultraman Universe